Whatever Happened To Normal?
by LovingPillow
Summary: Shukaku somehow found a way to escape Gaara's mind, though he is still connected to the Jinchuuriki.


**Summary: Shukaku somehow found a way to escape Gaara's mind, though he is still connected to the Jinchuuriki.**

* * *

**Girl, wake up.** Shukaku demanded, causing Sakura to wake in confusion. She had had a nice dream about being married to Sasuke, but she was woken by an unfamiliar voice, thus causing the dream to dissipate. **Listen here, don't scream.** She didn't even think about doing that. People would just call her crazy for saying there was another voice in her mind. **I need you to do something for me.** The voice chuckled, and Sakura furrowed her brows as if considering what that something would be. _If it involves killing, maiming, or anything remotely involved in acts that I do not appreciate, then no. Now leave my head, one voice is enough to handle, I don't need another._ She thought, and snuggled back into her pillow, enjoying the soft material lulling her back to sleep.

_**Now that is just mean, Outer.**_ Inner spoke, and Sakura gave a sigh as she sat up, staring straight into her full body mirror. She could see the reflection of her inner, a raccoon and herself. "Alright, what do you want?" Sakura asked the raccoon, who was staring straight back at her through the mirror. She could see its tail flicking back and forth, while her Inner edged further away from it. "You're a demon, aren't you? What do you want?" Sakura asked, irritated since this wasn't the first time a demon had somehow found their way into her mind. She already housed a separate personality so that made it easier for them to just jump into her mind and ask her for favours that their containers wouldn't allow them to do. Most involved the act of killing, but they usually left because she wouldn't listen to them.

**Undress.** The demon said and Inner shrieked in outrage. _**Don't you dare do it, Outer! Sasuke-kun's the only one who can see us undress!**_ She exclaimed, glaring at Shukaku. Sakura rolled her eyes and then gazed straight at the reflection of the demon, "Why?" She asked, ignoring her Inner telling her to shut up. Shukaku shrugged, **I have not seen the raw figure of a female body in ages. The last I have seen was the mother of my container, but she died giving birth to him. This is the only thing I wish to see, then I will leave you alone, until I wish to seek your companionship once more.** He said, and Inner stayed silent whilst she hoped her Outer would refuse. After all, they were saving their purity for Sasuke. _You do realize that other demons have randomly come to visit our mind even while I'm showering?_ Sakura directed the question towards Inner, making Inner pout in defeat. It was true, and they had given up closing the door to their mind since it would be beaten down either way.

"Is all you seek the image of the female body?" Sakura questioned Shukaku, raising a brow when his eyes raked over her body. He nodded and she gave a sigh, standing up from her bed. She then lifted her shirt up and took off her shorts. She stood in her room with bandages covering her breasts, and panties covering her bottom. "Is that all?" She asked, crossing her arms when the demon was done raking his eyes over her figure. He shook his head, _**Undress completely.**_ He said, chuckling with laughter. Inner shrieked as she covered her own body, as if it was her that was being watched. Sakura shook her head with a sigh and she did as told, starting with the bandages wrapped around her chest. It took a while before the bandages were taken off, and her breasts bounced a bit as she bent down to take off her underwear. "There, satisfied?" Sakura asked sarcastically. She didn't think that posing her nude body in front of a demon was going to ruin her purity for Sasuke, but Inner was still outraged for her doing it.

**Show me the female anatomy.** Shukaku said, his voice vibrating against the walls of her mind. Sakura gave a frown and she placed her hand on her hip, leaning off to one side. "I have shown you what you requested. Didn't you say you would leave?" She asked, not even bothering to cover herself up because there would be no use. **Show me the female anatomy, I am not done with my request.** He responded and Sakura heaved a sigh. She sat down on her bed and spread her legs apart, barely. She watched as his eyes hungrily took in her pink nub, then stop and gaze upon her breasts. **If you masturbate for me, I will leave you alone.** The demon said and Inner shrieked in disagreement. _**Don't do it Outer! You can't dirty yourself before a demon!**_ Inner said, trying to convince her outer. "Will you really leave if I do so?" Sakura questioned, eyeing the demon with a glare. Shukaku chuckled but didn't answer, though she took this as a yes.

Sitting up straight, her right hand roughly squeezed her left breast whilst her left hand traveled south to play with her nub. This wasn't the first time she had masturbated, but it was the first time someone watched her (she never counted Inner since they were technically the same person, just different and separated). When the blood finally rushed south, her fingers slowly slid into her moist vagina.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I choked back a moan as I arched my body, feeling the heat pool into my stomach. My fingers roughly grazed against my walls as I pumped them deeper every second. Of course, I hadn't forgotten to give attention to my nipples. I pinched them now and then, making them stand erect. I was starting to breathe heavily now, and my thighs were starting to close on their own. I could feel the heat build-up and I bit my lips, holding back a scream as I came on my fingers.

I leant against my bed as I stared up into the ceiling. Masturbating always took the energy out of me, but strangely, I felt like I could go on for hours. Somehow, I felt my fingers twitch and soon enough, I was pumping them into my vagina faster than before. I hear the demon chuckle and I want to stop, but I can't because I'm moaning and I just can't stop. My fingers thrust against my most sensitive spot and I arch my back, seeing black spots take over my vision. Something is wrong, and I don't know what is happening.

**"Yes, masturbate for me, girl."** The demon says and I moan in response, every touch felt like a man's touch instead of my touch, and I start to wonder if he is taking over my physical appearance. **"I am only influencing your senses, girl."** He chuckles, and I gasp as something thick pumps inside of me. It is only the feeling because I am very sure that my fingers are the only objects being thrust inside.

My breasts feel like they're being eaten, by the way they're being sucked with every touch. I close my eyes, being lost in the sensation of unfamiliar feelings.

**Shukaku's P.O.V.**

I am sucking her breasts as I pump my human cock into her sweet vagina. Her Inner is locked away so she cannot interfere. With the girl laid bare and staring up at the ceiling instead of her mirror, she cannot see my reflection fucking her naked body. As she moans, her walls clench against my cock. I am tempted to release, but I have not had years of pleasure so I wait.

Her body is quivering as I hold her arms above her head, causing her to open her eyes and plump lips. I cover her lips with my own and I could see her eyes dilate before they close on their own. I thrust deeper into her vagina and with a satisfied groan, I release my seed inside. She moans into my mouth against her will and I smirk at her. I do not release her as I start the second round. I am not fully satisfied with our first round.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

My legs wrap around the demon's human form. His maroon eyes are captivating me and I cannot do anything aside from give in to his touch. He has already taken my first and it seems as if he will not stop until he is satisfied. I moan against his lips as he rubs my breasts, his skin as smooth as sand could be.

He thrusts deep into me, and I feel him twitch as my hips thrust to meet him. I cannot control my body as it is craving for the touch, his touch. I am ashamed of myself, but it is what I want. The demon bites my neck when it let's go of my lips, and I groan in pain, though it soon becomes pleasure as he sucks on my blood. **"Delicious."** He growls and I gasp loudly. My arms wound its way around his neck and I cannot help it when I arch my back so that my breasts press against his naked chest. **"Do you enjoy me fucking you, girl?"** He asks me and I cannot answer. My body quivers as I feel the heat pool into my stomach. I soon release just before he does the same. His sperm pools itself into my womb and I enjoy its warmth.

**Shukaku's P.O.V.**

I smirk to myself when she falls asleep in my arms. **"You will make a wonderful mate, girl."** I say, wrapping my arms around her butt cheeks so she ends up sitting in my lap. As she breathes in my scent, I lean down to suck on her breasts. As my mate, she cannot be with any other. **"Mmhm."** I groan, sucking more of her flesh. She has a unique taste that just makes me crave for more. I can feel my dick harden once more, and she wakes from that. I see her stare down curiously, and I hold back a groan as she experimentally rolls her hips. I squeeze her cheeks and she looks up as if startled. Her cheeks are flushed red and I smirk at her.

**"Aren't you going to continue?"** I question her, and I see her gulp. She then looks back down and I feel her lift herself up, only to thrust back down. The sensation of her walls mixed with her juice is enough for me to growl in want. I grasp her hips when she repeats the action twice more. I do not give her time to accept because I am guiding her at a faster pace. She clutches my shoulders as she breathes heavily into my ear. I am aiming to make her moan, so I whisper naughty things into her ears. **"You are a very dirty girl, Sakura."** I tell her when she moans from the fifth thrust.

I am pleased to know that she moans because of me.

I do not release until I feel her walls tightly clench me. Her juice runs down my length as I pump deeper in, releasing my sperm into her womb.

**"You are my mate, girl."** I whisper into her ear, and she hums sleepily against my neck. I can tell she is tired, so I let her sleep in my arms. I do not remove myself from her because of this.

When she wakes, I will start the next round.

* * *

**PLEASE DO NOT KILL FOR ME WRITING THIS!**

**Now that my pleading is over, how did you find this...odd pairing? Personally, I was kind of grossed out by what I was typing, but I just had to because I needed some form of motivation so I can continue writing the fics that you all are waiting for, unfortunately, this resulted and I am to blame *pouts* but anywho, have a great day! Try not to get your knickers in a twist xD (I will never actually say that, but hey, you don't know me and I don't know you, or I hope you don't know me...stalkers possibly?)**

**Onto the word count _of the story_: 1, 914 ****(just add 86 more words and it'll reach 2k!)**


End file.
